This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It was discovered in the autumn of 1998 in Dural, New South Wales, Australia as a mutation of the cultivar ‘PRObril’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,645). It was discovered by Edgar Norman Swane, Galston Road, Dural, New South Wales, Australia.